gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Britney 2.0 (Episode)
Britney 2.0 '''is the second episode of the fourth season of Glee and the sixty-eighth episode overall. Source This episode is set to premiere on September 20th, 2012. The episode is directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon. Source Spoilers Plot *New Directions will perform "Gimme More" in the gym. They are supposed to be kicking ass and showing off their new-found popularity, singing to an eager audience. Except Brittany has gone the Britney route: depressed, sloppy, eating Cheetos, etc. She sings Gimme More and they end up getting booed by the school. Source *This will be the Britney Spears Tribute episode. Source *There will be some sort of stage catastrophe in this episode which Brittany gets hurt. Source Source 2 *Although this is a Britney tribute, she might not make an appearance in this episode, unlike Britney/Brittany. Source *This episode will reportedly be very different from the Britney tribute that aired at the beginning of season two. Source Rachel and Brittany *This tribute episode will focus on Brittany and Rachel. Source *Brittany sings Everytime. She is miserable without Santana and is lying face-down on her bed when the song track starts. Source Production *Filming for this episode started on Wednesday July 25th, alongside The New Rachel. Source *Lea tweeted that August 15 is the last day for shooting the Britney tribute episode. Source Scenes *The Scene for Gimme More was shot in the Gym on Friday (8/3). Source *Iqbal Theba (Principal Figgins) filmed his first scenes for the season. (8/3) Source *Chord filmed a scene which involved a lot of Strawberries (8/6). Source *Jacob filmed a scene in the audtiorium (8/8). Source *Scenes involving Slushees have been filmed (8/8). Source *Jenna filmed a scene with Jacob (8/9). Source *Melissa Benoist (Marley) completed her first week on set. (8/10). Source *Lea filmed a scene with Whoopi Goldberg (8/13) However this could be for 4x03. Source *Chord stated : " It's so hot today at McKinley! Clothes are coming off!" on his twitter. Music Lea *Lea will sing in this episode, as well as in The New Rachel. Source *Lea was in the studio recording a classic Britney Spears song. (7/31) Source *Lea was at dance rehearsal learning a very sexy number (8/14) Source Chord *Chord was in the studio, working on a "little group number" of a very recent Britney song. (7/20) Source Heather *Heather was in the studio. (7/31) Source Jenna *Jenna was in the dance studio rehearsing two Britney numbers. (8/1) Source *Jenna is involved with at least one Britney number. (8/2) Source Jane *Jane Lynch was in the studio (8/10), however this could be for 4x03 Source Songs This episode will feature eight of Britney's songs. Source All of the songs are by Britney Spears unless otherwise stated. *Gimme More. Sung by Brittany with New Directions. Source *Oops! I Did it Again. Sung by Rachel. Source 1 Source 2 *Everytime. Sung by Brittany. Source *'''TBA. Sung by New Directions. *'TBA/TBA'. Sung by Jake and Marley. Source Source *'TBA'. Sung by TBA *'TBA'. Sung by TBA *'TBA'. Sung by TBA Guest Stars Special Guest Stars *Kate Hudson as Cassandra July. Source Guest Stars *Melissa Benoist as Marley. Source *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart. Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta. Source *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel. Source *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins. Source *Becca Tobin as Kitty. Source Trivia *This is the second Britney Spears tribute, the first being Britney/Brittany. *Just like Britney/Brittany, this will be the second episode of its season. Gallery 97533504e74811e184b222000a1e8bbb 7.jpg 2c6f7684e74911e1a8b522000a1e9e04 7.jpg reg_634.eo.Glee.DeanGeyer.LeaMichele.KateHudson.081512_copy.jpg|Dean on set. Kate and Lea in the background Tumblr m8vadygjoX1ryu8moo1 500.png Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes